after last sacrifice
by Rosebelikov101
Summary: This is what one version would be of another book of last sacrifice. It is not really what i think it would be but i think it is good. I haven't really posted a full chap just the beginng. so please READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe this was happening. Dimitri and I had finally gotten back together and now this. He was fighting for tasha to be realesed. I couldn't even look at him. I was so pissed off and i couldn't just go to lissa's head to relax. I actually missed having the bond. It had been an adventure learning all of those things about being sadow kissed. I was glad adrian had sstarted talking to me and now he was the one who showed me the protesting. Dimitri had been distant lately ever since he went to the jail to see tasha. he was going for answers and i had no Problem. I thought he was just having a rough time but now this? I knew something had happened. I thought i could love and trust dimitri and i guess that wasn't true. Adrian had told me that dimitr's aura didn't light up that much anymore after he went o see tasha. So i had to get to the bottom of it. I tried to get in to see lissa but she was in a meeting which means christian and eddie was with her so the only other person i could think of was... MIA! I had missed her and hadn't had the chance to talk and i knew she would be interested to hear this news of course. She had been the one that tasha was going to hurt but in the end like always it turned out to be me.

I missed the old dimitri and just when i thought that i had him back it just twisted around. Lissa and i had always thought that oiur friendship was unbreakable but without the bond it was just like any other. SO i really didn't know how she would feel when i told her. God i misssed dimitri and just wanted to be in his arm's but i was in adiran's crying on his shoulder.

"Little dhampir, are you okay? I feel so bad , i shouldn't have told you," he said sadly.

"No i am glad because now i know that dimtri just wanted what every other guy wants and i thought he was different. I guess i was wrong." I said clearly upset by the way things turned out and i now it was just getting worse. 


	2. Chapter 2

I was so upset. I was totally wondering what I had done wrong. I mean I guess i could have been around more and been more like a housewife but that;s not me. I wish that i would have stayed with adrian bucause he cared for me truly. I mean Tasha had actually shot me and I thought Dimitri truly hated her. But i guess everyone is wrong about some things. There was a party tonight and all of the gang was going to be there including dimitri. Adrian offered to be my date and i said of course. But then i would have to go back to me and dimitri's place. What if he was there? I couldn't act like anything was wrong and i wanted him to be shocked when i showed up to the party with adrian. But i couldn't play adrian like that.

" Adrian, I don;t think you should be my date anymore," I stated.

" Aww, why not?" he asked.

" because i feel like i am using you," I said sadly.

" Don't, I love you and as long as it makes you happy i am okay with it." he smiled at me.

After that I felt better, like I had the okay to do this. I decided to go see mia. I felt like she had always been my friend and stuck by me so i could tell her everything.

As I was walking over to mia's i heard someone running behind me saying "wait up!". I didn't think they were talking to me so i just kept on going even though the voice sounded familiar. Then i felt a hand on my shoulder and i grabbed it and swung whoever it was over me onto the i saw who it was...and i wasn't happy.

Adrian pov.

I can't believe belikov would do this to rose. I mean i always knew he wasn't always as in control as he said and looked but i never thought that he would do something like this. I mean come on. I always came back to tasha i mean... it couldn't be dimitri. Tasha had to of done something. I mean one day rose and dimitri go to a romantic dinnner where his aura lit up like a firework and the next day he goes to see tasha and when he comes back to see rose there isnt one spark of light. I have no idea whats going on but for roses sake i am going to find out. 


End file.
